


Warcraft: A Play

by AstridMyrna



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: World of Warcraft: Legion Spoilers, playscript
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridMyrna/pseuds/AstridMyrna
Summary: Basically the beginnings of Legion but as a play. This is basically me playing with the play script format. Not sure if I'll make into a full-fledge play.





	

ACT 1  
SCENE 1

Setting: Stormwind Castle Throne Room. The place is buzzing with petitions and complaints and laws that must, MUST be signed! ANDUIN stands at the center of the madness, drowning in the swarm.

MASONER: Your highness! We must ask for a raise in our budget to purchase mortar.

ANDUIN: How much?

MASONER: 50%.

ANDUIN: Make it a quarter. We need to all tighten our—

PETITIONER: Your highness! Your highness! We have been waiting two weeks for the  
approval—

ANDUIN: It should have been approved, if you could please wait a moment while I look for it—

LORD: Your highness! You must do something about the beggars encrrrrroaching on my lands.

ANDUIN: I will have someone sent out to give them a warning.

LORD: I want them rounded up and executed!

ANDUIN: I will not allow that to happen, Lord—

PETITIONER: My approval!

ANDUIN: Yes, yes, here it is—

PETITIONER: That’s not the king’s signature. I need the king’s signature.

The crowd rabbles and rants Your highness! I need the king!

ANDUIN: Until my father returns from the Broken Shore, my signature is as good as his.

More rabbling, hands in the air with papers that need to be signed. A MESSENGER in all black runs from down stage left to down center.

MESSENGER (booming): I bring news of King Varian!

ANDUIN breaks away from the crowd to meet MESSENGER. The rabble is still going on, upset and disappointed at ANDUIN. At first ANDUIN’s face brightens from the name of his father, but one look at the MESSENGER and he looks like he may throw up. He stiffens up and braces for the worse. The MESSENGER looks grim as well, but his back is straight.

MESSENGER: The king is dead.

ANDUIN, who has long prepared for this day, sways a little in his stiff position, tears in his eyes. The room is silent for a long, uncomfortable minute. ANDUIN walks to the throne, and the crowd parts before him. He sits far above them, and they look at up him with nervous hope. Some look doubtful, especially LORD.

ANDUIN: Please come tomorrow if I have not helped you. 

They leave silently. The MESSENGER waits.

ANDUIN: Thank you. Send word to the other leaders. When will they return with my father?

MESSENGER: We could not recover the body, your majesty.

ANDUIN (tears clearly visible): What do you mean?

MESSENGER: There were no remains to collect. Gul’dan immolated him.

ANDUIN is speechless. MESSENGER looks mournful, EXITS. Tears roll down ANDUIN’s face, but he is not ashamed of them.

ANDUIN: This has happened before, when we thought he might be dead, but he had been kidnapped by orcs. He came back, fractured. We fought each other for so many years. It’s been difficult for us to listen to each other, but we’ve finally learned how. My father finally came home.

ANDUIN breaks down into sobs. The lights around him dim, except for a streak of light that holds onto his hand. Blackout.

SCENE 2

Setting: Orgrimmar Hold. Light unfolds on VOL’JIN, mortally wounded. VOL’JIN should be laying across the same throne ANDUIN sat in before, and still in center stage. The stage should be flooded with fog. SEN’JIN is crouched in the shadows, stands and approaches VOL’JIN with calm and concern. SEN’JIN’s back is always to the audience. 

VOL’JIN: Da Horde…Da Horde…

SEN’JIN: What are you doing here?

VOL’JIN: I made…a mistake…

SEN’JIN: (gently) Yes, you have. Dat poison will claim you soon, and Bwonsamdi won’t stop it. You can’t escape death dis time, son.

VOL’JIN: But…da Horde…

SEN’JIN steps up to VOL'JIN, whose breathing has become much more labored.

SEN’JIN: Sylvanas.

VOL’JIN: (sitting up, immediately regretting it) No!

SEN’JIN: Sylvanas.

VOL’JIN: She can’t be trusted. Baine or Lor’themar—

SEN’JIN (in unison with unseen LOA CHORUS): SYLVANAS!

SEN’JIN backs away from VOL’JIN and disappears into darkness. Let the audience sit with VOL'JIN’s ragged breaths while setting up the next scene.


End file.
